youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forager
| darkwear = Forager insignia | gender = Male | hair color = | eye color = | relatives = | mentor = | affiliation = Outsiders * The Team (formerly) * Nightwing's team (formerly) | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 305 | voice = Jason Spisak }} Forager is a Bug of New Genesis exiled by his hive. He served as a member of the Team and the Outsiders. Personality Forager is a bug, and their culture heavily influences his way of thought. He was part of a hive, and after being banished, immediately looked at his new friends as his new hive. The Bugs' culture extends to their language, especially its practically absent pronoun system. Forager refers to himself and others by their name at all times, never replacing it with personal pronouns. Though Forager gradually learns not to call people by their full names, as he respects Victor Stone's wish to just be called "Vic" or Victor. After learning the concept of code-names, Forager quickly adapts to only calling his friends by their real names in private; using only their code-names in the field. As an adolescent bug, he is excitable and the unfamiliar surroundings on Earth at times confuse him. Forager grows fond of the Earth holidays, such as Halloween and Thanksgiving; the former allowing him to go around in public without his glamor charm, and then later for the feast shared with his hive. Physical appearance Forager is a bug, a squat four-armed creature with a sheddable red exoskeleton. His arms can function both in unison and independently, a trait he uses to throw off adversaries. Under his shell, he has an underskin of pink "goodgy" mass. To attend a human high school, he was given a glamour charm that allowed him to assume the form of a Hispanic teenage boy with black hair, below average height, and somewhat overweight in appearance. History Early life Forager is a young bug, and his function within Mantis's hive is, as his name implies, a forager of resources. 2018 August 2018 Forager accompanied Mantis to a trade deal with Orion—actually Ma'alefa'ak in disguise—to trade minerals for weapons. Forager was proud of his foraging, having worked deep in the caves to extract the minerals. Orion betrayed them, sending Mantis in a fit of rage. Forager kept to himself as Mantis and his troops took on—and lost to—Giant and Blister. When Mantis was about to be dismembered by Giant, Foreger attacked, but he was quickly shoved to the side. Both sides retreated, and Mantis vowed revenge. Forager was amazed at the betrayal, as he had always held Orion in high regard. Instead of returning to the hive, he lingered around the site. He asked the Forever People for help investigating the matter. He explained everything to them, and Bear discovered the creatures had human DNA. Mantis was not happy when Bear returned with alien backup, but conceded to another trade to flush out the traitors. Miss Martian exposed Orion as her brother in disguise and a fight ensued. Mantis decided to just fight everyone. Forager watched on and did not intervene until Mantis bore down on Static and Wonder Girl. Taking out his hive leader cost him, as when the villains retreated, Mantis banished Forager from the hive. Bear and Miss Martian decided it was no longer safe for him on New Genesis, so he traveled with the Team to Earth. Powers and abilities * Bug physiology: Forager can curl himself into a spheroid, folding in his ligaments to create a durable ball encased entirely in his exoskeleton. He can control the forward motion of this ball, hurtling himself at opponents at high speed. He can also shed his exoshell. ** Enhanced sense of smell: Forager possesses a superior sense of smell, enabling him to track down people by their scent. He can also smell someone approaching his vicinity. Equipment * Glamour Charm: Forager was given a Glamour Charm to hide his appearance. * Darkwear Appearances Background information * The first Forager was not a bug, but an exiled New God forced to live with them. He served primarily as a foil to the arrogant Orion. After Forager's death, a female bug was given the title. * This is the second animated appearance of a Forager. The original version appeared in the DCAU, first as a cameo in Superman: The Animated Series and then with a larger role in Justice League. References Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:The Team Category:Happy Harbor High School